


blood stains

by DevilchildMalk



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation, SMPEarth
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilchildMalk/pseuds/DevilchildMalk
Summary: SCP-2290 "Technoblade"Object Class: Elucid__Technoblade stared at the small group of people in front of his cell. The group stared back, scared out of their wits. He smiled at this, the thought of his very appearance being able to scare people into a state of shock made him feel powerful. The blood god must be proud. He must've been smiling like that for a bit too long, because the group began to back away, their faces pale.Technoblade laughed crazily at their fear and slipped out of his cell easily. The group only got even more afraid, turning an unhealthy shade of white."Are we leaving, or not?" He asked them.
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 726





	1. SCP-2290

SCP-2290 "Technoblade"

Object Class: Elucid

Special Containment Procedures:   
SCP-2290 is to be kept in a standard cell. They are not allowed to receive any weapons or items that could be made into weapons. Two or more guards are to be guarding his cell at all times. SCP-2290 is not to be participating in any escape attempts or mass events, if found doing so proceed to go through with the Code Red Protocol.

Description:   
SCP-2290 appears to be a 6'2" male with pink hair. Besides that, they appear to be an average in looks. Subject is often reported to be wearing royal, king-like clothes and a crown. Occasionally the subject is reported to have a pig mask and sword made of diamond. Subject has been known to show little to no emotions, showing annoyance occasionally, though it is assumed that they find enjoyment in murdering people. Specifically orphan's. The subject's personality is relatively unknown otherwise. 

SCP-2290's abilities begin to manifest whenever a group of 12 or more people are nearby. They will transport the people and himself to an arena. Once in the arena, he will start a series of "games". In these games, everyone has to fight until there's only one person left. SCP-2290 is always the one to win these games.


	2. Caught

Technoblade stood in front of the burning orphanage. He grinned in delight as he heard their cries for help. As he expected, the police showed up, their guns pointed at him. They yelled at him to put his hands up. He laughed.

"How about we play a game instead?" Technoblade asked them, a sick look plastered on his face.

The cops didn't budge. 

"Oh well. It's not like anyone said no anyways." He said, before transporting himself and the cops to his arena.

The cops screamed and looked around in surprise. They were even more surprised to see that they'd been stripped of their weapons, with iron swords replacing them. Technoblade was bursting with excitement now. He set up the arena like always, but this time he decided to do something different. Instead of having weapons and armor, he decided to go empty-handed.

Just to give the other players a chance.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Welcome to my game! In this game, we all have to fight until there's only one person left, who will obviously be me, but I'm going empty-handed to give you losers a chance."

"W-what are the rules?" One cop asked. His eyes were wide with fear.

'This one's definitely gonna be a quick kill. Lame.' Technoblade thought.

"There are no rules. Now, let's get started!" Technoblade answered.

He instantly went after the guy who asked for the rules. Grinning like a madman, he grabbed their head and slammed it into the nearest wall. His face and clothes immediately got covered in blood and brains. Behind him, there was a chorus of gasps.

He turned, happy to see their terrified faces.

In a few minutes, the arena was a bloodbath. Guts were splattered on the walls and floor. Technoblade teleported out of his arena, thinking about which orphanage he should go after next. Once he was out of the arena, he was met with a bunch of SCP Foundation guards. 

They stared at each other, everyone waiting to see who makes the first move. Technoblade considered his options. He'd have no problem taking these guys out, but he wanted to see the SCP Foundation himself. He didn't waste all of those hours playing the game in that one dimension for nothing!

While he was busy thinking, the guards shot a tranquilizer dart at him, snapping him out of his thoughts. Tranquilizer darts didn't do anything to him, but he faked falling asleep anyways. Eventually, he actually fell asleep while getting kidnapped.

When he woke up, he was in a plain room. Technoblade looked around. There wasn't anything special about it. The walls were bare, everything was monochrome themed, and there was a desk next to the bed he was laying on. He clicked his tongue in distain when he realized his sword was gone. While he was laying down, he thought up a plan.

In the middle of his thinking, a guard came into his room.

"Get up and come with me." She said.

Technoblade gave her a lazy smile. "What if I don't want to?"

The guard glared at him. She then tried grabbing him, but Technoblade dodged her.

"Woah, you're getting a little too close for my liking." He taunted.

Techno then slipped past her and went outside his room. He went walking in a random direction, telling the guard to hurry up.

The next two days were spent with him pulling small pranks on guards and other people he felt would be fun to prank. No matter what they did, he always got out of his cell, until they upgraded it.

One day, Technoblade was teleporting in and out of his cell and the next he couldn't. Once he realized that his pranking days were over, he sighed and sat on his bed. He spent the next few days wondering if he should go through his plan or not. Living here was boring after his ability to prank people was taken away from him, so he was really tempted to go through with it.

Little did he know, he wouldn't need to go through with his plan, for his chance to escape would come just three days later.


	3. The Breakout [rewritten]

Technoblade was sitting in his cell, bored out of his mind. His massacre seemed to be years behind him when in reality it had only been days since his capture. His thirst for blood was greater than ever now that he couldn't kill anymore. 

Well, he could, but it'd be a waste of energy to try and escape. Especially when getting captured again, despite his efforts, was incredibly likely. 

He could kill that annoying interviewer they send in to interrogate him every day, but he liked making them angry when he didn't answer her questions. Some people just have no sense of humor.

He was just mentally pouting about how badly he wanted to murder someone when an alarm went off. He saw his two "guards" if they can even be called that, rush off to the fire. 

'What a couple of idiot's.' Technoblade thought snidely. After realizing that this was probably a breakout, an idea popped into his mind.

Technoblade looked out through his cell bars. His eyes glinted with mischief and determination when he saw that his guards were out of sight. He summoned his diamond sword, with difficulty, and thought about his escape plan. While he was scheming, he heard a bunch of movement. He stared out into the hallway.

"I have a bad feeling about this, what if a really dangerous SCP is somewhere around here?" Someone asked.

"If a really dangerous SCP is around, we're fucked." Another replied.

Technoblade saw a small group of people stop in front of his cell. 

'Well,' he thought, 'this is interesting.'

Technoblade stared at the small group of people in front of his cell. The group stared back, scared out of their wits. He smiled at this, the thought of his very appearance being able to scare people into a state of shock made him feel powerful. The blood god must be proud. He must've been smiling like that for a bit too long because the group began to back away, their faces pale.

Technoblade laughed crazily at their fear and slipped out of his cell easily. The group only got even more afraid, turning an unhealthy shade of white.

"Are we leaving, or not?" He asked them. The group looked at him with confusion.

"W-what?" A kid said. They seemed to be the youngest of the group. Some guy wearing a beanie elbowed him in the ribs. 

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Beanie questioned him, deciding to be the brave one. Techno could tell that he was British from the heavy accent. How did they manage to kidnap a guy from England? Don't worry about it.

Another abnormally wide grin split across Technoblade's face. "How do I know if I can trust any of you?"

Though he was crazy, he wasn't stupid. Yes, he was powerful, but he wasn't unbeatable. The odds of this group of people all being stronger Elucid's with insane powers wasn't unlikely. Luckily, Technoblade never dies or loses.

Beanie called their group into a huddle. Technoblade rolled his eyes at them. What is this, a stereotypical high school movie?

"This isn't some cliché movie or whatever. Nobody actually does that." He said mockingly. 

Someone came up to him and held out their hand, despite the protests that erupted from behind him. 

He introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Phil." 

He had a green and white striped hat that hid a head of blond hair.

Technoblade took his hand. "Technoblade."

Phil gave him a smile and Technoblade instantly took a liking to him. Another, older looking guy in a suit approached him next. A chorus of "Not you, too" erupted from the group behind him.

"Hello, Mr. Technoblade. My name is Pete." He then held out his hand just as Phil had done.

Technoblade also shook his hand, smiling his unnerving smile.

"So. Phil, Pete, and all you other nerds, are we breaking out of this hellhole or what?"

Beanie rolled his eyes but introduced himself anyways.

"I'm Wilbur." He turned to the others and began naming them.

"Deo, Wisp, Bitzel, Josh, Chip, Fit, Kara, Jordan, Sylvee, Sneeg, and Tommy."

Jordan was dressed similarly to Technoblade, with a crown and robe, but Technoblade's outfit was more flashy. Technoblade gave Jordan a dramatic bow.

"Your majesty."

Jordan returned the favor, and they all went around telling each other their powers.

"I can sense people's every move, sometimes even knowing what they're gonna say," Phil announced.

"I'm very intelligent. Lame, I know." Pete said.

Soon, almost everyone had announced their powers. Everyone but Technoblade. Nobody questioned it, though. They didn't have a lot of time left. Wilbur asked Pete to help him come up with a plan while everyone else was making plans of their own.

Technoblade went over to Pete and Wilbur, with Phil not too far behind.

"I think that we should sneak out now, while the guards are distracted with the other, more powerful SCP's," Phil told them.

They all thought it over for a quick second before Technoblade told their plan to everyone else. Of course, many people were skeptical about it, but they didn't have many options to choose from. Phil groaned in annoyance.

"Well, does anyone have a better idea?"

Nobody said anything.

"That's what I thought. Now, what are you all doing? Let's go!"  



	4. Taking Over The World [rewritten]

Technoblade sneaked through the hallway, smirking every time a guard or SCP Foundation worker ran by him. He was grateful for his robe's ability to turn invisible. While walking through the hallways, he wondered if the others were ok.

'God, I'm turning soft.' Technoblade thought with disgust. 

He walked down the hallway absentmindedly, not really paying attention to anything. This caused him to accidentally trip over the leg of a dead body. Technoblade landed on the ground and the air was blasted from his lungs. 

His invisible robe glimmered for a split second, just as a guard was running by him. He held his breath, hoping that they'd forget about him. After a few seconds, Technoblade wondered why they were still staring in his direction. 

Then, he realized that his foot was sticking out.

He quickly bolted up and ran. For a moment, Technoblade wasn't sure that his feet were even hitting the ground. He heard the footsteps of the guard behind him.

"Hey, get back here!" They yelled.

Thinking quickly, Technoblade ran in the opposite direction to exit, where he was supposed to meet up with the others. He ran in random directions, turning at every corner he could. Once he realized that he'd lost the guard, he tried figuring out how he was going to reach the exit now.

"Techno?" Whisper-yelled a voice. 

Technoblade looked around and saw Phil. He quickly ran over to him.

"Don't ask. Let's get outta here." Techno told him.

Phil nodded and led Technoblade to the exit. Technoblade made a mental note to ask how the blond knew where the exit was. Once they got there, they saw that everyone but Wilbur and Tommy were present.

"Where's Will and Tommy?" Phil asked, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Everyone looked at each other. Clearly, nobody knew where the two were. Technoblade thought about threatening Fit into finding out if the two nerds were ok, but he wouldn't have to. Just a few minutes after Technoblade and Phil's arrival, the two Brit's ran into the room.

"We're here, and we've got company!" Yelled Wilbur, startling everyone but Technoblade. 

Wilbur and Tommy ran into the room, with a large group of guards following them from a short distance away. Everyone ran out the doors of the SCP Foundation and into the outside world. For a second, everyone was stunned to see that it was nighttime. Their shock, however, didn't last. Remembering the guards, Wilbur yelled for everyone to scatter into the woods surrounding the area.

The group of escapees dashed into the woods. They all made sure to split up, but that also meant that it'd be a pain to find each other again.. After a few hours, they all were pretty sure that the guards had lost them and given up. Luckily, they could find each other fairly easily due to Fit's telepathic ability.

When they all met back up, they all took the time to rest. 

Technoblade sat alongside Phil and Pete, telling them about his plans to take over Antarctica. They kept trying to tell him that it was impossible, but to no avail.

"C'mon, guys. Who's gonna stop me, a couple of scientists? What are they gonna do? Threaten me with some chemicals?" Technoblade cackled.

"No, maybe not, but you're forgetting the other few billion people in the world," Phil told him, lying through his teeth to make the younger think rationally.

"If anyone tries to get in my way, I'll kill them. Easy as that." 

Pete tuned into the conversation. "Exactly! It's not like there are many people left in the world, anyways. Not since a few years ago."

Phil shook his head. "Even if there are only a few towns left, that doesn't get rid of cops. Guns still exist, y'know." 

Technoblade looked at them strangely. Didn't Phil say that there were a few billion people in the world? He made a mental note to yell at Phil for lying to him later.

"What do you mean there are only a few towns left? Is this some sort of apocalyptic universe?" He asked.

Now it was Phil and Pete's turn to look at him strangely.

After explaining that he wasn't from this dimension, they filled him in on what happened to the world.

Basically, the world got too big for everyone years ago and a huge nuclear war broke out. Billions were killed and only a couple thousand people are left. The SCP Foundation was able to survive due to their high tech, but only a handful of them are left. Now only Antarctica, towns, and cities that were untouched by the war are left.

Technoblade grinned.

"So, what you're saying is... I have a chance?"

"You're forgetting the SCP Foundation." Phil deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure that if I can escape the SCP Foundation, I can destroy it."

Phil sighed and switched the topic back to the scientists in Antarctica. 

"Isn't it wrong to kill Innocents, though?"

"Yeah, but I'll give them a choice. Join the Antarctic Empire or die."

Pete encouraged Techno while Phil just shook his head. 

'Geez, he's so stubborn.' Thought Phil.

Wilbur walked up to the trio and asked about what they were talking about.

"I'm planning on taking over Antarctica," Technoblade told him proudly.

"Oh. Wait, that's actually not a bad idea, taking over the continents." He seemed deep in thought after that and went over to Josh.

After a few moments of silence, Technoblade turned to Phil and Pete.

"So, are you guys with me or not?"


	5. SCP Earth [rewritten]

"I'm definitely with you!" Pete said excitedly. Technoblade thought it was weird how a guy much older than him could have the energy of a chihuahua on crack.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Phil said, causing Pete to freeze.

"How the hell are you going to survive in Antarctica?" Phil asked them both. 

Technoblade grinned at him. "That's exactly why I'm here. Also, don't try lying to me ever again."

Phil looked confused at the last comment and glanced at Pete who just shrugged. Technoblade rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting the other few billion people in the world!" Technoblade mocked Phil, remembering that there were only a couple thousand people left.

Pete laughed while Phil glared at them both. 

"I'm still not sure about this." Phil told them.

But after a bit of convincing, Phil was with them, too.

"I'm only joining your silly empire because you'll need someone to keep you two in line." Phil muttered.

"Aw, Pete, did ya hear that? Phil cares about us!" Technoblade said teasingly.

Phil rolled his eyes at them. 

Technoblade stretched his arms and scanned the area. He turned to the others.

"So... How long do you think it'll take us to get to Antarctica?" He asked them. 

Phil face-palmed while Pete thought over the question. After a few minutes, Pete answered.

"Well, considering were in some random forest in America, taking a plane would probably be the best option. It would only take a few hours if we used one." 

Phil groaned into his hands. "And how are we gonna get a plane?" 

Technoblade just smiled.

"Why don't we just steal some planes? One for each of us!"

Phil complained about morals while Pete fed the fire and encouraged Technoblade. After seeing that there was no way he could talk them out of it, Phil gave up.

"I'm never forgiving you two for this." He promised.

Pete and Technoblade just thanked him for helping them. While they were talking about their plans to take over Antarctica and hijack some planes, Wilbur asked them about what they were talking about. 

"I'm glad you asked!" Technoblade said excitedly. Wilbur almost regretted asking when Technoblade smiled that same crazy smile of his at him. Almost.

Technoblade then went on to tell him about his plans to take over Antarctica. When he got done telling him all about it, Technoblade asked Wilbur for his opinion.

"I actually think that's a pretty well thought out plan." Wilbur told Technoblade, causing Phil to die inside.

Wilbur then brought up the idea of taking over their own countries to everyone else. Soon, they all were making plans and thinking about which country they wanted to take. Soon, however, arguments broke out and Wilbur had to step in.

"Wait! If we're all going to take over the world, then there should be a set of rules everyone has to follow." Wilbur announced, getting the attention of everyone. He then began listing off some rules.

"Rule number one, nobody can have the entire world to themselves." 

Technoblade complained when Wilbur said this, but shut up after Phil glared at him.

"Rule number two, no aggressive expansion. Having a World War break out between Elucid and Keter level SCP's would probably destroy the planet, so being as peaceful as possible, for as long as possible, is our best option."

Wilbur then asked if anyone else would like to add on to the rules. Wilbur used his ability to create a sign and write all the official rules down. Then, he created a large map of the world. He then handed copies of the map to everyone.

"This map is called the Dynmap and will automatically show you who claimed what part of the world. It also shows you where everyone is at all times."

They all looked at their maps with awe. Though it looked just like any other map, the fact that it could basically show a live feed of where everyone is and who claimed what territory was mind-blowing. Technoblade hovered over Wilbur's icon and was surprised to see that it also showed who different people were.

He used the next few minutes to learn everyone's names and faces.

Wilbur then continued to explain the map, how things are going to work if they successfully take over the world, and many other things to them all. Once they had their plan, they were ready to go. Some people would think out their plans more thoroughly, while others were just going to try and hope for the best.

"Oh, wait!" Tommy said, drawing the attention of everyone.

"If we're going to take over the world, we should rename it!" He proposed his idea happily.

Wilbur stopped to think, then nodded. "Very well, then. Any ideas?" 

After a few minutes of arguing, they all eventually agreed on one name.

SCP Earth.

Technoblade snorted at the name, but went with it anyways. He talked to his soon-to-be Antarctic Empire members about how they were going to pull the heist off. Pete brought up the fact that they'd need supplies and Phil added on that they'd need somewhere to store it.

Without skipping a beat, Technoblade walked up to Wilbur and threatened him into creating supplies for them. Phil chewed Technoblade out for it, but at least they had everything they needed now. Pete, however, pat Technoblade on the back. With a sigh of exasperation, Phil decided to continue developing their plan further.

Soon, everyone but the future Antarctic Empire had left to go through with their plans. Technoblade grinned psychotically and turned to face Phil and Pete.

"So, who's ready to steal some planes?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I like ending chapters with dialogue. So what?


	6. The Art of Stealing

Technoblade turned to Pete. "Hold the supplies." 

He only realized that he sounded like a jerk when Phil narrowed his eyes at him. An apologetic smile made its way onto his face.

"Ah, sorry. I just need someone to hold the supplies for a few seconds." 

Phil and Pete both carried some supplies and watched Technoblade curiously. He pulled a satchel from under his robe and Phil gasped.

"Techno! That's Wilbur's!"

"No, Phil, it's mine. Of course, it's Wilbur's bag, who else carries a purse around with them?"

Pete narrowed his eyes at him suspiciously. "How'd you get that?"

Technoblade gave Pete a smug look.

"Learning the art of stealing can help you pull near-impossible stunts." He shrugged. "And, as Sun Tzu once said..."

He trailed off as he noticed the look a certain blond was giving him.

Phil practically had steam coming from his ears. Before Technoblade knew it, Phil was tearing him a new one while Pete watched in silent horror. After finishing his speech about why stealing is wrong, Phil waited for Technoblade to explain himself.

The king did nothing, however, but place his sword inside the small bag. Pete looked at it in wonder as the sword disappeared inside. Phil's eye twitched in annoyance but he didn't say anything. At first, Technoblade thought that he was preparing himself to yell some more, then he saw the older roll his eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie, a bag like Will's is very useful, but you shouldn't have stolen it." He scolded one last time before dumping their supplies in the bottomless bag. 

Pete did the same and they were now ready to go. Though Pete did advise that they put on their gear before stealing the plane, so they wouldn't have to stop and change later. Technoblade didn't argue and neither did Phil.

The soon-to-be Antarctic Empire walked through the woods, heading towards the nearest town they found on their Dynmaps. Technoblade was telling Phil and Pete the plan, for the fourth time, when Phil interrupted him.

"Do you have another name we can call you?" 

Technoblade stopped and turned to look at Phil.

"Techno?" He said slowly.

Phil rolled his eyes.

"I meant like another first name. Not a nickname."

Technoblade narrowed his eyes at him.

"Why?"

Phil looked like he wanted to facepalm himself again.

"Because, if you haven't noticed, I and Pete both have regular names. Human names. Your name is Technoblade for fuck's sake. Don't you have a regular name that isn't so recognizable?"

The pig-king shrugged.

"If you must know, my "regular name" is Dave. Happy now?" 

Phil winced when he heard the annoyance in his voice. 

"Techno, I didn't mean that Technoblade wasn't a good name, I just-"

"Forget it." Technoblade, or Dave, said. He then turned back around and continued following his Dynmap to the town.

Pete looked at Phil, then at Dave. He gave Phil an apologetic look before catching up with Dave. Phil sighed and followed after them. They all walked in awkward silence. After a few minutes, Pete tapped Phil on the shoulder.

"Why's his other name so important?" He whispered to Phil.

Phil's face went red with shame.

"It's not, I just worded the question wrong," Phil whispered back defensively.

Pete decided to leave him alone after that. Phil felt bad for ever saying anything. He was about to apologize when Dave suddenly stopped.

"We're here." He said. His deadpan voice startled Phil and Pete.

Luckily for them, the town did have planes. 

Dave turned to face them and re-told them the plan. Pete was supposed to create a distraction while Phil and Dave stole a plane. Once everyone knew the plan, they went through with it. 

Pete threw tiny rocks and dashed through the trees, startling the people nearby. They eyed the treeline nervously, unaware of what was going on behind them. Phil and Dave worked quickly, somehow managing to steal the key to the plane and everything. 

Phil gave Dave an odd look when the younger suddenly pulled the keys out from nowhere.

"Where did you-" 

"Don't ask," Dave said.

Phil shook his head before getting Pete's attention. Pete snuck over to them, careful to stay out of the sight of the town's residents. They all jumped in the plane, with Phil driving. He started up the plane and quickly began escaping.

By now, everyone was well aware of what was happening. Many people tried running after them, but the Antarctic trio was out of reach. 

Dave and Pete screamed their heads off as the plane flew off the ground, making Phil regret ever deciding to go with them. Then, to Phil's relief, the psychotic duo stopped screaming. They were in awe at the view around them.

Phil made sure to stay high in the sky, which meant that they were flying over clouds. 

"Next time, I'm driving the plane," Dave told Phil.

"What? No! I want to drive the plane next time." Pete said.

Phil sighed as an argument broke out between them. 

"I'm babysitting a couple of adult children." He thought bitterly.

The Antarctic Empire flew for hours and hours until Phil finally saw it. Their destination.

Antarctica.


End file.
